Love At Its Worst
by SanaSANsama
Summary: Naruko killed by Sasuke ends up in Soul Society. Trying to find her way back to Konoha she intends to stop Sasuke, but for now she'll just have to make due with proving herself in the shinigami world. FEMNaruto x Harem-from both Naruto and Bleach world.
1. Note from the Author

For dedicated readers of 'love at its worst,' and new readers, This is the edited version of the story. I will be starting all over again and I promised it will be better.

Sad to say that it has become a moment for me where I can't seem to find "Love At Its worst" at its best anymore, I feel like there is much that needs to be cleaned up, especially considering my writing style has also changed. I have no intention of dropping this fic, in fact I am extremely determined to complete it.

I just want everyone to know that another chapter will come out soon, but after I clean up the story. So for now, the story will be put on hold and I will work my hardest to re edit everything, starting with the first chapter and so on. I would recommend rereading this fic once editing has been complete and would like to thank you even though my updating schedule has been hectic.

Thank you for reading and I'll get the new edited version out as soon as possible. :D


	2. Goodbye Naruko

For those reading 'Love At Its Worst' I have started a re-edited version, so this is a redo of everything and there will be dramatic changed, hopefully you'll find them more in a positive light. I deleted the old poll so….

Please vote in the new poll.

_Chapter One: Goodbye Naruko_

Sasuke's lips curled in a gruesome smirk, his front bangs draped, shadowing his eyes, and his fingers digging into his palms. "Drop the act Naruko," He glared up at her, his eyes piercing and blazing with anger. "You act all high and mighty and I'm sick of it!"

Naruko returned his emotionless stare; her pupils followed the trail of blood running down his arm. Finally after long minutes of silence she spoke just loud enough for him to hear, "Sasuke, Why do you follow the path of darkness?" She asked him, her head tilted and brows bunched.

"Shut up!" He growled whipping his face directly at her, "You don't know shit! What pain do you know? Always the oblivious fool,"

Both of their wounds bled profusely, blood seeped through the makeshift cloth used to seal the wounds and dripped down onto the burnt grounds. Naruko winced when she felt the kunai lodged into her chest dig deeper, she was sure that she would soon lose her vision if she didn't stop the blood flow, that is, if Sasuke hadn't gotten to her first. Glancing down at herself she cursed at the amount of damaged Sasuke had done to her, ripping out the Kunai would do much more harm than good, but keeping it lodged into her chest caused ripples of pain to shoot through her with each movement. It barely missed her heart and had punctured a lung.

"You're wrong," She growled. "In this world, we've all lost someone precious!"

"Pathetic," Sasuke scoffed, "Don't you even dare compare that pain to what I went through, to what the village did to my family!"

Naruko scowled, her teeth become bare and her eyes blazed with fire; she returned his glare with full force, "Pain is pain! Your pain will never end as long as revenge is in your heart!"

"Fool, my revenge is what fuels me. That is why I have to take revenge, and if you stand in my way, then I will kill you," Naruko watched as Sasuke drew Kusanagi no tsurugi, she forced her strained muscles to dodge and barely managed to keep Sasuke from slitting her throat. Using her hands as leverage she drew a kick aimed at his chin. Sasuke twisted to the side and sliced his sword across, grazing Naruko at her waist as she back flipped away from his attack. Without giving her a moment to recuperate, Sasuke charged forward and wrapped his hand around her small neck, tightening his choke hold as he lifted her off the ground.

Naruko struggled to breathe, she clawed at his hand effectively drawing blood, "..S-Sasuke…" She bared her teeth at him.

His reply was a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, using his arm as a leverage she lifted herself up and kicked him in the chest, successfully forcing him back as she fell onto her knees gasping for breath. The dagger vibrated in reminder of the damage already done to her lungs. Sparing Sasuke a glance, she licked her lips and tasted sweat, dirt and blood. Rising to a stand, she charged forward, kunai in hand.

Sasuke kicked up as she came down, hitting her square in the gut while Naruko dug the kunai into his shoulder, she clenched his neck and dragged the Kunai deeper in his shoulder and sliced it down his body, effectively giving him an open wound that enabled him from using that arm. Sasuke hissed and clawed his nails in Naruko's scalp and threw her to the side.

She landed as a heap on the ground and stilled. Sasuke let his wounded shoulder go limp, he held Kusanagi no tsurugi in the other. Breathing in deeply he spoke, "Is this the strength of Konoha's best? Weak,"

Naruko's limbs shook violently as she pushed herself from the dirt. Her arms protested in pain as she heaved herself onto a knee. "Shut up, you say Konoha with such disgust, but we both know you love the village," She smirked when she saw him react to her words.

"Love?" He chuckled angrily, "I'm incapable of feeling such a weak emotion,"

"Your brother loved the village," Naruko knew she was playing with fire by mentioning Itachi, "Does that make him weak?"

Sasuke reacted violently, he appeared above her and lifted her by her collar, "One more word and I'll cut out that tongue,"

Naruko began to laugh, she chocked on blood and smirked down at Sasuke, "Your pathetic Sasuke, your brother loved the village, so much that he sacrificed himself," She continued to laugh, "Here you are, contradicting your beloved brother's wishes,"

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke yelled, he shook her in the air, "My brother died because-"

"-Because you killed him!" Naruko screamed, interrupting his thoughts.

He dropped her.

Naruko flipped back away from him. She watched as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and then just as suddenly he returned, angrier than before.

"I'm ending this," Sasuke dropped his sword and tore off his ripped sleeves.

Naruko reached towards her chest and pulled out the kunai lodged into her lung, right as she pulled it out blood began to ooze from the wound. Sasuke seeing her ridiculous act chortled, "You know, dying from blood loss is a pathetic way to go,"

Naruko replied, "That may be so, but killing your best friend is a fate worse than death,"

Sasuke frowned, "True, I admit that out of everyone in Konoha you were the closest to me, but that was a long time ago, now, you are nothing but a waste of air,"

Naruko charged forward, Sasuke jumped back and blocked her kunai with shurikens. Smirking he activated his sharingan , "Too slow," He whirled around in midair and kicked a clone to the side.

"Not quite," Naruko growled. Another one of her clones appeared behind him as he came to the ground, it held him by his stomach as another one came down on him with a chakra enhanced punch. Sasuke dropped his weight on the clone holding him; reaching behind him he grabbed the clone's petite shoulders and threw her upward at the other clone. The clones collided and then proofed into smoke.

"Same old tricks, are you sure you learned anything these past few years?" Sasuke cracked his neck and turned around.

"And you're the same old cocky bastard," Naruko replied. She took a step forward then stopped when she noticed her vision was off balanced, _Damn! I'm losing too much blood!_

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else,"

"In that case, I guess I'll have to kill you," He replied.

Without hesitance, Naruko summoned two more clones, each one standing at her side. Holding her hands out as each clone began the shape transformation and nature transformation of the Rasen shuriken.

"Rasen shuriken.. interesting," Sasuke whipped his usable arm to the side, his eyes crazed with delight, and the cruelest smile imprinted on his lips, "This is how it will end!" lighting affinity sprang to life in Sasuke's palm, the air vibrated with electrical currents as he crouched his body in preparation. Naruko tensed as Sasuke charged forward, his chidori locked on her and the ear screeching vibrations of the lighting ringing in her head. Her Rasen shuriken wouldn't be completed on time to be thrown, its full power will be lost but that didn't mean it wouldn't cause damage if she ran it through Sasuke's body.

Naruko felt lost tears run down her cheek as time seemed to slow, Sasuke's blood thirsty eyes directed on her: his target. He was closer, but even then felt so far away.

"_Neh, Sasuke?" Naruko smiled, leaning her face closer._

"_What is it, idiot?" Sasuke frowned; the dobe couldn't be more annoying, suddenly shoving her face into his. It irritated him to no end that she could affect him by just coming closer._

"_You actually like it, don't you?" She laughed, she poked his nose, "The great Sasuke actually likes hanging out with konoha's knuckle head kunoichi?"_

_Sasuke huffed and turned to walk away, he was suddenly halted by someone jumping onto his shoulders. "Admit it!" Naruko yelled, pushing him down with her arms. _

_He tumbled over from her weight on his and ended up on the ground, Naruko straddling him. She beamed at him from where she sat and yelled once more, "Admit it, or I'll kick your ass!"_

_Sasuke realized his cheeks had become hot and turned away, "You're an idiot," He growled, trying to hid his embarrassment, "Get off of me, you idiot," _

"_Takes one to know one!" She yelled as she jumped up, Naruko held her hand out to Sasuke and almost chuckled when he slapped it and got up by himself. _

"_You're an idiot, everyone knows that," He huffed. _

"_Then I guess everyone else is an idiot too," She returned with a scow._

"_Well you're a jerk, I don't see why girls swoon at the thought of you, your egotistical and rude, and you hate ramen, so with that said, you're the king of jerks," She stuck her tongue out at him. She began to turn away when he grabbed her by her wrists, "What?!" She bellowed when she turned back to glower at him. _

"_I….prefer your company," Sasuke whispered. _

She had imprinted that moment deep within her memories, that moment was the only moment Sasuke had truly stated that he acknowledged her, and the look he gave her would follow her throughout her life. Sasuke was her best friend.

She couldn't recognize the man that was before her now.

"Chidori," laced with poison, his voice echoed in her ears. He came upon her in a lighting fiery.

With no time to throw her wind affinity, she drove it straight into Sasuke, "Rasen Shuriken!" Naruko screamed. All hope and energy built up in this last attack.

A bright light consumed the whole battle ground, rubble flew through the air and the world vibrated. Silence consumed like an atomic bomb and soon all that was left was the smoky fog of the aftermath.

"Even in your last moments you couldn't find the strength to do it,"

Naruko hugged her arms around his shoulders and grunted as his arm that was stabbed straight through her abdomen exploded with blood and pain. "Admit it," She whispered desperately.

Her rasen shuriken had taken out his use of both his arms and inflicted major damage to the upper portion of his body, how he was still standing and supporting both of their weights was beyond Naruko. "Admit it!" She screamed. Her body began to shake. Tears flowed freely down her face.

Sasuke pulled his arm back from her body; Naruko's blood cloaked his arm and the open hole in Naruko's abdomen rained blood.

"Admit you love Konoha," She whispered as she fell onto her knees.

Sasuke stared down at her bloodied body, his emotions running wild on his face.

"I am unable to feel love," _except for you…_

The blue orbs that were full of energy became clouded, her hair fanned down her back as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and from all the wounds on her body, wounds caused by _him_.

Taking in a breath he spoke, "Goodbye, Naruko,"

Sasuke continued to stare at her body as blood pooled around her, her hair once golden and bright was stained by crimson red, Sasuke tried to pry his eyes from the dying woman, but the site of Naruko losing her connection to life right before him enabled Sasuke from pulling his eyes away from her, his reflection in her blood stared back at him as if taunting him. _Murderer! Monster! _"…Dobe," he whispered before he tended to his dire wounds and stumbled towards the burning village.

-:- -:- -:-

_**There you have it, the first chapter of the edited version of 'Love At Its Worst' I wanted to get out at least one chapter for the day, especially since my schedule has died down for a little bit. **_

_**I want everyone to know that, because that this is an edited version; everything in the unedited version will be erased. Things will remain the same, but most will be altered to fit my preference of the story. **_

_**Also for the flashback, I made Sasuke a tad bit more lenient and caring towards Naruko because first, The flashback was set before Sasuke left but after team seven had been through hell, so I had Sasuke and Naruko create a bond that even Sasuke found 'tolerable,' And for the flashback, if Sasuke had a little crush on Naruko in the past? Well that's up to you to decide. I would think of it as an undeveloped relationship that could have definitely turned into a blooming romance. **_

_**I tried my best to correct my grammatical mistakes, but again, I'm only human –that's too lazy to truly go back and check detail for detail- so there might be a few mistakes. And who knows, there might not be any but I wouldn't count on it. **_

_**I erased the old poll, so the poll will be open once again, this is a harem fic so you go ahead and vote for who you want our knuckle head of a kunoichi to be paired with, or not paired with, who knows, and she might not end up with anybody at all. **_

_**Thank you for staying with this story for so long, especially when I decided to re-edit everything, I won't apologize for it because again it's my free time on what I do, and there is no obligations on my end. But I will thank you for taking the time to read it. **_

_**Until next time –Hopefully soon- **_

_** -Sana. **_


	3. The Echoes Of Memories

_Please vote in the poll._

_**Chapter Two: The echoes of Memories.**_

-:- -:- -:-

"_Your hair has gotten really long," Sakura giggled. She combed her fingers through Naruko's hair, feeling the long blonde locks glide between her digits. _

"_Yeah, I've been meaning to cut, just never really had the time," Naruko replied, she grabbed a handful of her hair and glared at it, "It's getting in the way," _

"_Then just tie it back, its beautiful, don't cut it," Sakura frowned, "Don't tell Ino, but I think yours has more shine," Sakura whispered, which then brought her back into a laughing fit._

_The medical ninja and the fox container both joined together in a laughing session, after a long day of work and non-stop missions, they decided to allow each other this once nights comfort: a girl's night. _

_That is why Kakashi was not allowed, even after he whined to join_

"_But isn't shine bad, like its greasy or something?" Naruko asked, she continued to glare at her hair. Sakura shook her head. _

"_No, it's good, leave it to you to think it's bad," She replied._

"_Why don't you grow your hair out?" Naruko spoke; she dropped her hair and turned to face her female companion. _

_Sakura hesitated, after a few moments she spoke, "Because Sasuke likes girls with long hair,"_

_Silence consumed them as Naruko took in her words._

_Sakura then giggled and gave her friend the biggest brightest smile. _

"_I guess that's why Sasuke likes you so much," _

_Naruko couldn't say a word, because she saw deep down in Sakura's eyes that she was feeling pain. She was hurting._

-:- -:- -:-

The drip drop of water sounded off in the silence and kissed her skin, nothing but the sensation of the silky breeze ran down and caressed her body. Soft feathery tips delicately brushed against her skin, running up and down the sides of her waist. Naruko reached out, filling the void as she seemed to be floating on thin air. Arching her back when the drops of water came rushing down her body, healing every bruise and purifying every mark. She snapped open her eyes and gasped when the water suddenly evaporated off of her body and in its place, she wore a black robe.

Naruko found moving her limbs futile when red vines shot from the darkness and latched onto her ankle and wrists. She struggled against them and let out a low growl when they only tightened their grip. Digging into her skin she continued to struggle, watching as it slithered and continued to wrap layers of the vine on her wrists.

The sensation of soft feathery skin brushed against her face and she stopped her struggling to glance up. Naruko widened her eyes when the face of angelic man stared down at her. His long white hair whipped around him and his eyes stained golden and red blazed with life, he wore a shoulder guard on one arm and the other was left bare, his chest rippled through his simple black robe and cascaded down his body in a whirl pool. Red vines wrapped itself around his bare shoulder and down his arm ending at his wrists, "So we meet," He spoke, his voice slightly rough.

Naruko sucked in a breath, she stilled, unsure of what to do or say.

"Calm yourself, fox," He scowled, "Have your nine tales weakened?"

Returning the scowl, she growled, "Who are you, what do you know of the kyubi"

"Returning my question with a question," He replied with the same rough tone, "That will not get you the answers you seek, fox,"

"Answer me before I kick your ass" She growled, clenching her fists and struggling against the vines.

He ignored her threat and reached down to cup her chin, studying her face he tilted her head to the side.

"Let go of me!" Naruko pulled her face away from him, "Answer me damn it, I'm not a doll you can examine!"

"No," He replied, "You are far from being a doll," He pulled away and whipped his arm out to the side. Naruko watched as specs of light were pulled to his hand, and in a sudden burst of energy, a long slender sword appeared from the darkness. "You are the one,"

Naruko froze in shock, she licked her chapped lips and awed at the sight of the sword, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever set her sights on. Her skin itched to feel the smooth material being wielded in her hand, the red ribbon to glide through the wind when she swung or the sharp blade reflecting her face during a battle.

"You feel it, don't you, fox," He whipped the sword directly at her, "Your uncontrollable urge to wield this zanpakuto"

Naruko stayed silent, her eyes focused on the movement of the sword, she was never the type to wield one, she always felt better relying on different sorts of weapons, but this; this zanpakuto; screamed for her.

"What is this," Naruko asked, "What is this feeling?"

"The bond of the swordsman," He replied, "The swordsman will always yearn for their zanpakuto,"

"Then answer my first question if you are willingly answering questions now," Naruko growled, "Tell me who you are!"

"Anxious, aren't we little fox," He smirked, "Where is the Kyubi,"

"Now you're the one answering a question with a question, aren't you the one who said it wouldn't get you your answers?!" Naruko hissed, she winced when the vines began to dig into her skin.

"The difference between you and I, is that I hold onto your life," He growled, "Your life has no value to me, if you refuse to comply with answers, then I will merely end your life," He unsheathed the zanpakuto in his hand and drew it against her neck, "I will kill you with your own sword,"

Naruko held back a growl, she felt the blade draw blood from her neck, "Do it," She hissed angrily.

"So be it," he whispered, drawing the sword back, he slashed it down across her torso. Before the blade could make contact, an explosion of light and inferno erupted behind Naruko. The vines holding her still burst into flames and quickly sizzled, letting Naruko have free range of movement.

"I did not know that a zanpakuto would have the nerve to wound their wielder," The roar of the nine tail demon echoed across the darkness, Naruko whirled around to be faced with the giant fox and all nine tails whipping behind it. Flames lit up the darkness and the unknown white haired man began to chuckle.

"So the demon finally reveals himself, I figured killing the container would draw you out," The man smirked.

"Contradicting, referring to another as a demon, when you yourself are also a demon, tell me; what use you would be if your wielder was killed" The demon fox replied, raising a paw and retracting his claws.

"What is going on?!" Naruko screamed. "Where the hell this and who the hell is he!" Naruko pointed her finger at the white haired man.

"Silence, fox, your answers will come with time," The white haired man snapped.

"You expect me to just sit here and be silent?!" Naruko protested, "Answer me damn it!" She fisted her hands in anger and glared at the two demons.

Ignoring Naruko's protests, the white haired man spoke, "I would just be free in my spirit realm, and I need not a wielder, especially one this loud and rambunctious," The Kyubi rumbled with laughter, "Loud, is the definition of this kit,"

Having enough of being thrown to the side and ignored, Naruko charged forward, she aimed a punch to the man's gut but was thrown back suddenly. "Hey!" She screamed when the Kyubi lifted her with his front paw.

"Your soul seems to have wandered into another realm," The Kyubi growled, "You appear to become much more troublesome than when you were alive,"

"I never expected to become acquainted with my wielder that should not have existed," The white haired man replied. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, his brows were bunched.

"When I was alive? Does that mean I'm dead?!" Naruko gasped, she gripped her hair and continued to scream frantically, "I can't be dead; I have to save my friends!"

"Cease your never ending screams!" The white haired man yelled, "You have traveled into my spirit realm, how you completed this act is unknown to me, but your spirit is intact and you are not dead," He finished off in a more calmer tone, "Your soul is lost; it has wandered off too far,"

"It has also seemed that you've taken a piece of me with you," The Kyubi growled, it brought Naruko to its eye and glared at her, "You've taken this demon in your seal,"

Naruko glanced down at her shirt, lifting up the hem she noticed the seal completely reformed on her stomach. Tracing the outline lightly with her finger, she gasped when it give a small glow. "How?"

"The million dollar question," The white haired man whispered, he shook his head. "We do not know,"

Placing the zanpakuto in its sheath, he put the straps over Naruko shoulder and turned away. She ran her fingers along the sword before returning her stare at the white haired man. His steps were light and the black robe trailed behind him, "We will meet again, fox," his rough voice bounced off in the darkness, "I will say this once, so remember it well," He spoke over his bare shoulder, "My name is Saiketsu,"

His body slowly blew away in ashes.

Naruko scratched her head, "Saiketsu," Oddly enough; she liked the way it rolled off of her tongue, and the sword seemed to beam at the sound.

"The zanpakuto demon," Kyubi shook his head, "The last there is,"

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked, hoping that the nine tail fox would be more compliant in answering her questions.

"Your soul has traveled to a realm where death gods roam the skies, and demons no longer rule, they are captured and placed in hell," The Kyubi rumbled, he whipped his tail in aggravation. "Saiketsu is the exception, his blood line relates closely to that of mine,"

"Cousin of yours?" Naruko asked, curiously.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The Kyubi growled, his chakra radiating anger, "A weaker form of a demon, their power cannot be compared to me,"

She narrowed her eyes when the Kyubi stood to his full height, she folded her arms and placed her weight onto one of her legs, "Then answer this, I assume a zanpakuto is a sword, but why are they so special,"

"Fool, there is nothing special about them," The Kyubi replied, he almost chuckled, "They contain weak spirits and are wielded by the death gods of this dimension,"

"Weak?" Naruko sighed, "If they are so weak, why wield them,"

"Because the power of our dimension has been lost, thus formed and created the soul society," The Kyubi grew impatient, "Enough of your insistent questions!"

He lashed out all nine of his tails and continued to growl, "I was pulled here because your life was being held in jeopardy, your soul is traveling through the spirit realm and into the human world as we speak, your zanpakuto will be your only connection to Saiketsu, I recommend you begin training before you get us both killed,"

Naruko stood baffled, "You expect me to accept this just like that?" She screamed, "I don't even know where I am, and what am I supposed to do if I come in contact with a death god?!"

"Figure it out brat," The Kyubi smirked, "I may be forced to save your ass, but I refuse to be your tour guide,"

Naruko stomped her foot and began to rant him with endless protests when the black space beneath her feet began to degrade and give out. She barely had enough time to give the Kyubi one last glare before she fell through the hole.

Next thing Naruko knew, she was falling through the sky and as she looked down, she had the view of buildings and lakes below. Flailing her arms she screamed out, almost losing her grip on her zanpakuto.

"Fuck!" She cursed when she realized she was falling straight for land, the impact would surely do her some damage, especially from the speed and height she was falling from. Calming herself down she summoned a few clones to break her fall.

Stacking them by the numbers, she watched as they hit the ground in a puff of smoke and finally one managed to stop her from becoming a squashed egg. She felt the ground give away to the weight of her impact and took in a deep breath, when the clone under her gave away in a puff of smoke. She laid there, unsure on where she was, and what she was going to do.

Climbing out of the crater, she looked at her surroundings; people had gathered nearby and watched as the strange blonde woman pulled herself out of the crater. Naruko reached for her shuriken pouch and prepared for the enemy to engage in an attack. Surely one of the death gods would come to kill her for containing two demons! The people watching her began to whisper, they held onto each other as they scurried away.

Naruko waited for the ambush, her hand twitched in anticipation.

Moments later….

…..Nothing came.

The sun caught her eye and she winced, Naruko looked behind her.

She froze.

Her eyes catching a bright green sign.

She read the words out loud.

"Welcome to Karakura?"

-:- -:- -:-

**Well here is chapter two, I tried explaining this the best I could, but I also wanted to keep some things in the dark, it is only the second chapter anyways. **

**I'm also not sure if I gave Naruko enough dialect in this one, considering both the Kyubi and Saiketsu had something to say. **

**Once again, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that I missed, I honestly went back and did a quick spell check on this chapter, but again I may have missed some. **

**I intend on TRYING to update on a steady basis, but I cannot promise anything. **

**Remember to vote in the poll, I was honestly surprised on the characters most wanted for Naruko to be paired with haha especially since I limited it, but oh well, :D **

**Please review and tell me on the progress of the story, I am very determined to finish it and your reviews definitely keep my motivation fueled. **

**Until next time.**

**-Sana **


	4. The Encounter That Changed Destiny

_Please Vote in the Poll._

_**Chapter Three: The encounter That Changed destiny.**_

_**-:- -:- -:-**_

_The Kazekage of the Sand village stood on the highest threshold of the rocky monument. Shadowed green eyes hazed over in thought, unable to hold back a shudder of his breath, Gaara stared past the darkened mooned sky. His arms crossed in front of his chest as his fingers dug into the sleeve of his robe. Tearing through the cloth, his nails broke skin and blood seeped onto his fingers. He winced, feeling the red liquid drip down his palm._

_ "I feel it," He said in a hushed breath, "I feel pain," _

_Stretching out his fingers, he brought his hand to his face, his gaze following the trail of blood that now reached his wrists. Gaara tilted his palm and lightly licked the vital fluid. Tasting it on his tongue, he shuddered in disgust. He tasted so alive. _

_ Blood was the symbol of mortality, a constant reminder of the fact that he was in fact still alive, that his heart would continue to pump life through his body. Gaara scrunched his face in grief; he unsuccessfully held back the shiver he gave to the cool breeze that danced into his robes. Death was not uncommon to the young village head, his birth into the world was based upon the death of his mother, and on several occasions he had been the sole cause. _

_So why did it hurt so damn much?_

_Blues eyes flashed into his mind, blonde hair brushed behind small delicate ears and a smile that left the Kazekage breathless. She was the reason why the battle hardened shinobi was torn into two; she was the cause of his awakening. _

'_A soul needs a purpose to live and so I concluded that my purpose was to kill everyone besides myself. I felt alive.'_

_Words that left his mouth so long ago now seem like a fantasy. Countless murders were committed by him and Gaara imprinted each one into his memory, which became his punishment, to remember the expressions of fear, the emotions that appear before death. _

_She was his salvation._

_Gaara clenched his jaw, his eyes burned with anger. The sand in his gourd vibrated, seeping out of the top lid and cracks. Blonde hair stained with red flashed in his eyes._

_She was murdered._

_Onyx eyes appeared before him. He held back an enraged growl._

_ "Uchiha Sasuke," _

**-:- -:- -:-**

Kurosaki Ichigo was no stranger to unnatural events; he was a student in high school and had possessed the power to see very _unusual _things. It didn't help that he also had very unusual hair color that labeled him as a delinquent upon first sight. Being the ideal image of a bad boy, Ichigo was quite the opposite. His heart carried the burden of many tragedies in his life, and his sense of justice kept him from ignoring those who were in need. With that being said, it was typical of said bad boy to be one of the first ones on scene when a young girl fell from the sky.

Urahara had kept him late that morning, warning him of the increasing hollow attacks. He was on his way to school when the sudden rise of static in the air caught his attention. Looking around him, he traced the source up in the sky when suddenly appearing out of nothing; several petite figures plunged straight into the ground.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the soul candy, luckily he had removed Kon from the plush lion that morning. Plopping it into his mouth, he gave no explanation to the mod soul before he took off onto the roof tops.

Arriving on scene, he never expected the situation before him. Not only was there only one petite figure, but the lone girl held a zanpakuto in her left hand. He watched as she scanned her surroundings, as if expecting an ambush of sorts.

She turned around abruptly and read the sign.

Taking the opportunity to step forward, Ichigo halted suddenly when the girl whirled around to face him, her body tensed and positioned for a battle. He locked eyes with her and held back a gasp; he pushed it back down his throat. The bluest eyes had ever seen, and yet they were hazed and clouded with sadness, her hair shielded a portion of her face, but her _eyes_ were as clear as day, he could see the vibrant blue even from where he stood.

Ichigo watched as her hair blew slightly with the breeze. He took another step forward, but halted again when her brows bunched and eyes hardened.

He felt her spiritual energy, it was immense. Large waves of energy vibrated in the air as they stared each other down. There was something underneath all that energy, something that felt familiar to him ever since he went through Urahara's underground training.

It was demonic.

His eyes widened in realization.

This girl's energy closely resembled a hollow.

He didn't have time to deal with another hollow situation; he had training to do if he wanted to successfully invade the Soul Society. Ichigo tightened his grip on his zanpakuto and began to examine every detail of the girl.

The girl was the first to move; she shifted her weight and angled her body for an attack. Ichigo foreseeing her movements placed Zangetsu in front of him and widened his stance.

Naruko charged forward, refusing to allow him the advantage that he had, she dodged the whip of his sword and swiped him off of his feet. Ichigo barely managing to catch his footing slashed down on her again. Naruko easily sidestepped the attack and flipped over his head, landing behind his back she had a kunai aimed into his shoulder blade.

"Don't move," She growled into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo stood frozen; she was faster than the two soul reapers who took Rukia. Quickly recovering from his momentary surprise, he angled his head to look down at the blonde female behind him.

Naruko pressed the kunai harder into his shoulder, "I said, do not move,"

Ichigo winced at the piercing blade, "You brat, I don't have time for this," He cursed down at her, "I don't care who you are, but if you're here for Rukia, they already took her,"

Naruko frowned in confusion, ignoring the fact that he had just called her a brat, "Are you a death god?"

It took Ichigo a moment to answer, "What's it to you,"

"Your life depends on it," She replied, indicating to the kunai still against his shoulder blade.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I am not part of the soul society and definitely not one of those guys who took Rukia, I was just a substitute," he scowled, "but you certainly look like one,"

Naruko looked down at herself, she was no longer wearing the black robe. She adorned her usual _orange _ninja gear, decorated with the official Konoha headband tied around her forehead and toeless shinobi sandals.

Ichigo taking her temporary unawareness twisted his body and jumped away from the girl, she seemed to have expected him to do just that because the next thing he knew, she followed him forward and stood in a standoff with him.

"You have a zanpakuto; you must be with the soul society," Ichigo spoke.

"You have one also," Naruko retorted, "Yet you claim to not be with them,"

"I have a unique situation," He growled, pushing his zanpakuto against hers.

"So do I," She replied, using just as much force.

With her zanpakuto in contact with his, Naruko focused her chakra into his sword and watched as his eyes widened in confusion.

Ichigo growled when he felt the invading energy flow into his zanpakuto, Zangetsu violently protested in the new alien energy that forced its way into his realm. Disliking the situation, Ichigo forced his zanpakuto back and sliced down on Naruko. She crouched low and ducked the attack; she used this chance to widen the distance between them.

"What did you just do," Ichigo demanded.

"There seems to be countless questions and no answers," She replied hotly.

Ichigo getting frustrated in the blockage of conversation, strapped his zanpakuto across his shoulder and behind his back, "I've put mine away, you should return the favor,"

Naruko hesitated, this man wasn't a death god, or so he claims, she could handle him without a sword. Naruko placed Saiketsu back it's his case and strapped him to her kunai pouch. "If you aren't a death god, then who are you," She asked, scratching her head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," He replied, "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruko,"

"Why are you here," Ichigo tilted his head.

"If I had the answer to that, you'll be the first to know," Naruko sighed, "What are you then,"

It took Ichigo a few moments to think of an answer to that question, he wasn't sure of that himself, was he a soul reaper substitute still? Or was he just a normal human with non human abilities. "If I had the answer to that, you'll be the first to know," He chuckled.

Naruko immediately relaxed, her hand still twitched to reach for a weapon but her body became less tense. "I have one last question for you," She said, "Are you with or against soul society,"

Without hesitation or though, he replied, "I'm not with them, or against them, they took someone important to me and I am going to get her back,"

Naruko nodded her head in understanding. This man was not a threat to her, but she still wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

"I understand," She replied before turning away, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to talk to the kyubi again.

"Where are you going," Ichigo asked her, he reached a hand towards her, "while we're on this topic, where did you come from, besides the sky that is,"

Naruko halted in her step, she turned her head to him, unsure of what to reveal to him, she felt no harm in telling him her beloved village's name, "Konoha," she paused, "I really don't know the answers to anything else,"

She took another step forward.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, "I can't just let you wander off like that!"

Naruko almost chuckled, how was he going to stop her, he was strong, she could sense that, but not strong enough if she were to set sights on his death.

"I'll find a place," She smiled, "My name after all is Uzumaki Naruko,"

She turned away and contemplated whether or not she should follow the boy or wander off on her own, Naruko sighed, and she missed having Sakura around to think for her. She decided it was best to find a secluded area to be able to go within her mind and converse with the kyubi.

Ichigo stared at her retreating figure in confusion and disbelief.

Just as suddenly, her figure was replaced by a certain black haired pixie. He gasped in grief when he pictured Rukia's retreating figure in front of him as he laid on the raining night unable to save her, the way this Uzumaki Naruko walked reminded him of the oncoming future. This girl was someone he couldn't just let be as she roamed around. Ichigo just knew that this girl walking away from him was going to aid him in his rescue for his dear friend.

He called out to her again but stopped when he realized that she had vanished.

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed.

He looked down at his watch.

He was late for school.

Again

**-:- -:- -:-**

_**Damn, another late update, I really cannot apologize enough. I started this chapter awhile and had to cut it short for a quicker update. I really appreciate all and everyone who is sticking with me on the progression of this fanfiction. **_

_**Ichigo had always been an interesting character to me, he not only was selfless and good hearted, he was pretty rough and violent at the same time, which is why I figure he was perfect to be placed tag teaming with our Rambunctious fox container. **_

_**I have special plans in mind for these two characters and I am really excited to write them out. Any questions please PM Me and I'll be glad to answer them to the best of my abilities with ruining or spoiling the story that is. **_

_**Any grammatical errors just blame on me, It's all my fault, and I'm not entirely interested in a beta either. **_

_**Please review and once again vote in the poll. It really does keep meet motivated and writing when I possibly am able to. **_

_**Until next time. **_

_**-Sana **_


	5. Bleed, Saiketsu

_Please Vote in the poll_

_**Chapter Four: Bleed, Saiketsu**_

**-:- -:- -:-**

"_The Uchiha prodigy averted his eyes; he did not want the little girl to become alerted that he knew of her presence. He watched her from his peripherals as he carried his baby brother on his back. _

"_Neh, nii-san, that girl is staring at you,"_

"_Hn," Itachi replied, he repositioned his brother on his back, "Do you know her Sasuke?"_

"_I've seen her around, she's really cute but really loud," the younger Uchiha replied, he wrinkled his nose._

_Itachi glanced at her once more; her eyes were staring openly at him, she gave him a big grin when their eyes connected. _

_The young Uzumaki Naruko beamed up at the older Uchiha, she had heard many great things about him and was completely excited when she saw him walking past her. When they connected gazes she felt like he was actually noticing her. No one ever notices her and when they do, they glare at her and whisper mean things about her._

"_Sasuke turned his head to watch his nii-san and the girl He felt a small pit of jealousy form in his stomach that this girl dares to take his beloved big brother's attention. _

_He turned his gaze into a full blown glare. _

_Naruko didn't miss the look. _

_She felt herself cower before deciding that she deserved the attention the older Uchiha gave her, she returned the glare to the younger boy. _

"_Enough Sasuke," Itachi scolded._

_Sasuke pouted and turned away, he tightened his grip around his brother to show that Itachi was HIS brother. _

_Naruko scowled at him and stomped away._

_Uchiha Itachi just chuckled._

**-:- -:- -:- **

Departing from the strange orange haired boy, Naruko jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached an old abandoned storehouse. Inspecting the exterior she deemed it worthy for its purpose, the old shutter flap hung off of its hook and the walls left chunks of chipped paint on the pavement. She let out a sigh of her breath before she hopped down and walked on carefully inside. Glancing behind her, she made sure no one was around. The overwhelming scent of mold and dust rushed into her nostrils, her nose twitched in irritation and she let out an unexpected sneeze.

"Home sweet home," Naruko bit her bottom lip, her brows became bunched together. Removing old furniture and pushing it to the side, she cleared a small area on the floor. Planting herself down, she crossed her legs and folded her arms. Closing her eyes, she felt the transition of her physical being pulled into the lair of the nine tails fox.

"Fox, I was wondering when you would bless me with your presence once more," The deep soothing of a voice sarcastically chortled.

Naruko snapped open her eyes and scowled when the sight of Saiketsu welcomed her. Shaking her head, she pushed her body into a stand. She brushed of the dirt from pants and glanced around, her scowled deepened when she noticed the lack of life in the scenery.

The sky stretched far in an ocean of red decorated by black puffs of smoke. Ashes danced in the air, slowly descending in twirls and melting into the dead grass. There was no sound, except for the echoes of Saiketsu's footsteps and Naruko's hesitant breaths.

"I was trying to reach the Kyubi," Naruko glared at the beautiful man.

"How saddening, am I not a site to behold as well?" He replied, a dark chuckle to his voice.

"I'm sure you get laid all the time," Naruko replied, with just as much scorn and sarcasm, "Listen, I don't want to argue with you, and I really don't understand what connection I have with you, but for now, I need to speak with the Kyubi,"

Saiketsu continue to chuckled, he combed his fingers through his hair and then folded his arms into his robe across his bare chest. "If you are able to contact the demon, then by all means, I have not been purposely enabling you to do so,"

"Then why can't I get to him," Naruko spat.

"Possibly the demon refuses your entry," Saiketsu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should know as well as I that it's not possible to block entry from the host,"

"You underestimate us demons, fox," Saiketsu tsked, he circled the blonde container, "I am merely allowing you into my realm, I could easily toss you out,"

Surprised, Naruko took a step back, "Why would the Kyubi block me out,"

"For numerous reasons," and before Naruko could replied, he added, "Reason that I would not know, do not ask,"

Saiketsu turned his back to Naruko and glided from her, "Your connection to me is nothing, I refuse to be wielded by someone as weak as yourself, you may be holding onto my zanpakuto, but I will never assist you in your battles," He paused, "Quite frankly, if you died it would be much more beneficial to me,"

Naruko growled at him, "Who said I needed you to assist me, I don't need a cocky bastard like you,"

"Cocky?" He chuckled, "The truth that you are weak is devastating isn't it, "

"I'll kick your ass right now," her eyes shot daggers at him.

"How entertaining," He turned back towards her, a smile still on his lips, "You may be powerful in your world, but your confidence will get you killed," He paused, reaching down to his side to slash out his own zanpakuto, an enraged growled escaped from his throat and his voice took upon a demonic sound, "This is my world,"

Naruko eyes widened a fraction, she reacted a second too late to his blow and suffered a gash on her shoulder and across her torso. Relentlessly he charged her, she sidestepped each attack but even then his blade sliced into her skin to create shallows wounds.

Shaking from the strain of her muscles, she clenched her jaw. "Bastard," She spat.

Bringing the blade to his lips, he growled in delight when the salted liquid touched his tongue. "Now you shall see, the true power of this demon zanpakuto,"

Saiketsu held the blade in front of him, he bared his teeth and growled, "I will show you how undeserving you are of my powers"

Naruko used her own lifeless zanpakuto to block Saiketsu's attacks, she could feel each strike breaking her own sword, slowly damaging and cracking it in half. "Shit," She cursed; she flipped her body backwards and huffed for breath.

Naruko stood muscle tensed, his speed was increasing, and so was his strength. Naruko was sure she would at least be on par with him, but he seemed to be getting stronger.

"Bleed," She heard him growl, she glanced up at him and connected gazes. His eyes no longer gold and red, but blacker then any Uchiha she had ever met. There was no sparkle to them, just darkness and despair.

"Bleed," He repeated, "Bleed Saiketsu!" He twisted his zanpakuto down towards the ground.

Naruko stood frozen as she watched the blade change colors from the metallic silver into a warm blood red.

Unable to move, she felt time slow as he jumped forward and down upon her, she couldn't help but admire the demonic beauty that flowed out of him, the way his hair danced behind him as he prepared to make his kill.

Snapping out her daze she clasped her hands together to catch his blade between her palms. Smirking up at him she taunted, "Not so high and mighty now,"

"Fool," He growled, hovering above her, with his blade still between her hands.

Naruko glanced down at the blade, it had sliced her and oddly enough she could feel a portion of her energy leave her body.

"What did you-,"

"You underestimate your opponent," He interrupted, "You head into battle without prior knowledge,"

"Stop fucking around and tell me what you did to me," She hissed, aiming a kick to his gut. He easily avoided it and flipped behind her.

Naruko whirled around to face him.

"I am Saiketsu, the demon zanpakuto," He paused, "The last that there is," He stared deeply into her eyes, "With each strike that draws blood, I grow stronger, faster, more agile,"

"That explains that, but your zanpakuto turned red," Naruko frowned.

"Zanpakuto have many two levels of power, the one you just witnessed is called the Shikai," He stated, "The power of my Shikai drains the energy of my opponent with each draw of blood, effectively allowing me to absorb their spiritual energy,"

"What?!" Naruko shouted, "How is that possible,"

"Questions I find useless answering you," He shielded his zanpakuto.

"Why are you telling me anything then?"

"My powers are based upon my wielders soul," He replied, tilting his head, "My realm is made based upon the emotions and thoughts existing in you, no matter how unworthy you are, I cannot change this,"

"So you're telling me because your strength and home is existing because of my emotions?" Naruko asked, she suddenly felt a small shimmer of a connection to the man before her. All of the darkness and ash in his world came from her.

He hesitated, "Think what you will, fox, I do not need you to survive, I am different from the average zanpakuto spirit, I am a demon,"

"Demon this, demon that," She mocked, "The Kyubi is a demon too and I still got through to him," She crossed her arm and shifted her weight. "We're supposed to be partners right?"

"An overstatement," He replied.

"Shut up and answer the question," Naruko yelled, she balled her fists.

He sighed in annoyance, "Yes,"

"Then why don't we work on our team work," She suggested, shrugging her shoulders, "I mean as much as I hate you and all, we could help each other,"

He stared at her for a long moment, "Have you not listened to anything I have spoken?"

"I tend to do that," She replied, scratching the back of her head.

"I refuse to allow a weak human such as you wield me," He repeated, growing aggravated.

Naruko stomped her foot, "I am not weak, and I did promise to kick your ass to prove so!"

"I have had enough of this, I refuse to listen to your idiotic notions any longer, leave my realm or I will force your exit,"

Unable to contain her frustrations with Saiketsu she began yelling, "Why am I stuck with another egotistical bastard,"

"Leave," Saiketsu growled.

"Make me," Naruko hissed.

Saiketsu flashed in front of the blonde demon container, he wrapped his long fingers around her throat and lifted her off of the ground. "Leave, fox,"

She clawed at his hand and chocked out her anger, "I refuse; you're going to work alongside me whether you like it or not,"

"Always difficult," He whispered to himself. He tightened his hold on her neck.

Closing his eyes, the last thing Naruko heard was the echoes of his voice and she was suddenly once again at the abandoned storehouse.

"Asshole," She spat, unsure if he could hear her or not, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man, from what she collected he was and always had been alone. She could relate to that.

From what she could remember from the nine tails, she would have to work together with Saiketsu either to defeat any death gods that might come after her, but possibly to get her home back to Konoha.

She was about to settle a place for her to rest when suddenly a loud screech caught her attention. She whirled her body towards the entrance of the house and listened.

The screech came again and Naruko ran forward.

Arriving on scene, she watched as the giant bug like monster stood on his hind legs and let out a terrifying screech. She immediately flashed forward on top of the creature, contemplating what she should do, she threw a chakra enhanced punch straight down his head.

Taking it out with one blow, she accidently cracked its mask. Hearing it wail once more she steadied herself and jumped off before it dissolved into a million pieces.

Landing a few feet away, she brushed off her clothes.

"I was hoping I'd see you here,"

She turned around to once again be in the presence of an unknown man.

"Hey there," Naruko greeted, unsure what else to say.

"You must be the rage of what Hiyori was bitching about," He gave her a friendly smile, "My name is Hirako Shinji, nice to make your acquaintance,"

**-:- -:- -:-**

**The Relationship with Naruko and Saiketsu is going to be a long process, I want Saiketsu to be the unwilling Zanpakuto that may or may not eventually succumb to the wielders force. I have every intention of keeping the relationship tense for as long as I can, and Saiketsu powers were not fully explained in this chapter it will in due time but once again I like to keep things in mystery. Saiketsu is a demon, -why? Explained later on- which is why he's powerful.**

**Blood and death and everything negative is what I feel is hidden in Naruko's soul, and what other way to express those feelings then a zanpakuto spirit, sadly Saiketsu gets the blunt force of it all.**

**You all got it right, the setting in the **_**Bleach**_** world is the beginning of the invading the soul society Arc. I have a lot of thing planned for this, as for Naruko meeting Shinji its al just a part of the plan, don't worry, she won't be a vizard, that's a bit too Mary sue for my taste.**

**Any questions Just PM me, I'll try my best to answer without ruining anything. **

**Review and rate please, also vote in the poll for your pairing, that definitely has a great effect on how the storyline will be played out. **

**Unitl next time, hopefuly soon. **

**-Sana. **


End file.
